The Immune Monitoring Core will be comprised of technologies and services offered by two component laboratories within the Duke Human Vaccine Institute (HVI): the Flow Cytometry Facility and the Immune Reconstitution Facility. The RadCCORE Immune Monitoring Core (Core C) will routinely provide investigators with high quality, state-of-the-art flow cytometry, protein array, and gene expression assay support for their basic and applied research efforts. In addition to providing these services, the Core will be instrumental in developing new methodologies and making them available to RadCCORE Investigators. The three goals of Core C are: 1) Provide state-of-the-art, multi-color, fluorescence activated cell sorting and analytical support for basic research or translational investigations conducted by Duke RadCCORE investigators. This includes high-speed sorting and multi-color analysis of cellular subsets on our 8-color BD FACSVantage SE, 7-color BD LSRII, 4-color FACSCalibur and 13-color BD FACSAria. 2) Provide multiplex protein array profiling of biological samples (e.g. cytokines, chemokines, hormones, signaling transduction proteins) using our BioPlex Luminex bead array reader. 3) Provide quantitative real-time-PCR multiplex gene expression analysis to investigators on our 4-color real-time BioRad Optical I-Cycler. Specific assays include T cell receptor excision circle quantitation to monitor thymopoiesis (qPCR), and simultaneous quantitation of up to four target mRNA species in a single sample (qRT-PCR). Critical to all three of these aims will be our commitment to ongoing development of new assays to meet the needs of the RadCCORE investigators. By educating and working in collaboration with the Core User base we will develop and optimize their specific assays and more effectively utilize the state-of-the-art instrumentation offered by the Core Facility.